Black's Story
by Puclpodcast
Summary: A story about PokemonTrainerBlack as a twelve year old in the region of Knova, with a brief visit to the catching fair as an introduction.
1. The Begining

Uuuggghhh mom? Why are you getting me up so early? Said 12 year old Black.  
"Because honey... Today we're going to Knova to go to the world famous Caching Fair!" Said Black's mother, Pam,  
"O I forgot!" Says Black now fully awake. "I've got to get dressed!" he says.  
"Just one second honey." Said his Pam. "I have a surprise for you! Your father and I talked on the Xtransever last night a decided to let you catch your own Pokemon at the fair! Then you can go on your own adventure!" Pam says.  
"No way! Thanks mom!" said Black in reply.  
Pam then leaves and he gets dressed in his usual clothes, a blue jacket, black jeans, a red and white hat with a black brim, and red high-tops, then he gets a call on his Xtransever.  
" Hey bro! You wanna come over to day? I'm going to go watch a movie at the theater." Said Black's best friend Red.  
" Sorry I can't were going to Knova to day remember? But guess what!"says Black  
"What?" says Red. "I'm going to get my own Pokemon at the fair! My mom just told me!" said Black.  
"Cool! OK bro I'll see you when you get back to Unova!"  
BEEP the Xtransever hung up. "BLACK!" called his mother " HURRY UP! WEVE GOT TO GO!" said Blacks mom. "OK I'm coming!" called Black back to his mother. "Wow I cant wait!" thought Black as he raced out the door towered the car that would ultimately take him to Knova's famous Caching fair. "I'm going to go and catch my own Pokemon!" he thought. Then he jumped into the car.


	2. The Catching Fair

After the 12 hour long car/plane trip, Black and Pam checked into their hotel in Newday Town in Knova. Black immediately went to bed. But then herd his moms Xtransever ring Black jumped up and raced to answer the Xtransever. He got to it just in time and saw his dads face appear. " Hey dad. Why are you calling?" Said Black  
" I'm calling because I have some great news! Me and your sisters are coming to meet you and your mother! Were about 5 minutes away!" Said Black's father, Kevin.  
"Hummmmm dad did you tell mom?" Black replied.  
"Nope... Should I have? I didn't think she would care?" he replied.  
"Just between you and me dad I think mom wanted to come is because she wanted a break from you guys... but sens I'm her favorite she brought me." said Black.  
" Not true Black! I'm her favorite!" said Blacks annoying little sister , Ellie,.  
Then the door to the hotel room opens and Pam walks in. "Hey honey. Who is one the Xtransever?" she said.  
"Dad... He is 5 minutes away." Black replied.  
" WHAT! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME!" exclaimed Pam.  
"He wanted to surprise you?" Black said.  
"*sight*... OK there goes my weekend alone." she said. Then the door opened and in stepped Kevin with Blacks sisters, Ellie and Maddie. "I'm going to bed" said Black " Night." Then Black jumped into bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next day Black rose early to get ready for the fair. "500 Pokedollars. Check! Xtransever. Check! Pokedex. Check! Weeks worth of clothes. Check! Sleeping bag. Check! OK that's every thing on the check list." said Black. "MOM, DAD IT'S TIME TO GO!"  
shouted Black. "OK honey go on ahead with out us." relied Pam.  
"OK I'll see you guys later!" then Black ran out the door.

When Black arrived at the fair Black went right to the Pokeball Vender and purchased 5 Pokeballs. "Here you go young man. Is this your first time to the fair?" said the attendant.  
"Yes" replied Black.  
"Then be careful. Pokemon can be VERY dangerous!" said the attendant.  
"I will. See you later." said Black. Then he ran toward the tall grass ( in which you catch Pokemon ). Black then went and signed up to catch Pokemon. Once he was signed up he went and waited with the other 2000 people to catch as many Pokemon as he could.


	3. I'VE GOT TO CATCH THEM ALL

Right before the gun that starts the catching match Black's parents run up to him. "here! Take these!" gasps Kevin and gives Black 10 Pokeballs.  
"THANKS DAD!" Black replied. I'm going to catch as many Pokemon as I can!" said Black. Then the starting gun fired and every one was off. "BYE" exclaims Black as he runs of. Then he sees it. A glint in the grass. He throws a Pokeball with all his strength it closes and wiggles once, twice, three times! He had done it he caught a Pokemon. He picked it up to see who he caught. "A LUCARIO! I GOT A LUCARIO!"  
"WHAT" said the crowd around him.  
"That is the rarest Pokemon in this game keep it" said a boy.  
"Trust me I will." replied Black. He then ran off to find more Pokemon to catch.

About one hour later Black had only caught one other Pokemon ,Tepig, that he nicknamed Tep. He then decided that if he rested up he could catch more Pokemon. So he took a break. He sat down next to a elm tree and decided to call Red to show him the Pokemon he caught. "Hey Black you back already?" answered Red.  
" No but want to see the two Pokemon I just caught?" replied Black.  
"YES!" shouted Red.  
"OK here is my Lucario, and here is my Tepig named Tep. Like em?" asked Black.  
"Yeah! Love em. My mom and dad said that when you come back and go on your journey they get me a Pokemon so I can go with you!"  
"O Crap! I forgot to tell you I'm going on my journey here!"  
"WHAT! I got to go talk with my mom! Bye!" Then he hung up.  
"OK. That could have been better. But OK.


	4. The Joy Of Battle

As Black sat under the elm tree with Tep on his lap he let his toughs drift. "The Pokemon league! Oh I wish I can't wait to challenge the Pokemon league! Thach has to be the BEST champion ever!" his toughs were then interrupted by a small scream.  
"EEK! IT'S A TRIANER!" screamed a small girl. "I WANA BATTLE YOU TRIANER! MY NAME IS ZOEY! I JUST CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON! AND I'M GOING TO WIN THIS BATTLE!" screamed the girl who's name appeared to be Zoey  
"OK, OK, you don't have to scream." said Black as he got up to battle.  
"OK, THAN LETS BATTLE!" replied Zoey  
"Again. Don't scream" said Black "But what ever. Go Lucario!" shouted Black as he sent Lucario out.  
"WHAT! A LUCARIO! SO YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUGHT A LUCARIO EARLIER! WELL WE WILL STILL WIN! GO SINVY!" screamed Zoey. Black pulled out his Pokedex. Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes it's movements swifter."Hummmmm I can work off that" said Black just trying to frighten the girl. But that didn't work, so Black resorted to another tactic. "You go first." said Black hoping to play off of Zoey's fist move like he had seen many of his heroes do in there own battles.  
"OK! LETS DO THIS SNIVY! VINEWHIP THEM!"  
"DOGE LUCARIO! THEN USE AURA SPHERE" Lucario flipped and flipped and flipped to evade Snivy's vinewhip, then Lucario made one last flip and landed behind Snivy. He then drew a ball of his own aura and flung it at Snivy.  
"DOGE!" screamed Zoey.  
"No use, you can doge aura sphere." said Black. The move then hit the fleeing Snivy casing quite a explosion. Then the dust settled reveling Snivy had been knocked out.  
"Don't worry kid. I've been studying Pokemon sens I was younger than you! It's no shock you lost."  
"Fine. But are you going on a Pokemon journey?" said Zoey as she returned Snivy to it's Pokeball.  
"Yes I am" replied Black  
"GREAT! Then I'm coming with you! and I'm not leaving you till I can beat you!" she said  
"WHAT!" shouted Black  
"Look who's screaming now." muttered Zoey  
"We will have to talk to your parents about that." said Black knowing any sane parent wouldn't let there kid go on a journey with a complete stranger. "OK! They be fine with it!' she happily replied  
"We will see about that." whispered Black  
"What?" asked Zoey  
" Ummm nothing... I didn't say something did you?" replied Black nervously  
"OK! Lets go find my parents!" said Zoey


	5. The Kicker!

Black and Zoey went and found Zoeys's parents. They found her mom who was about six foot two and blond, she held her self like she was meant to be doing what she were doing no matter what she was doing. Zoey ran up to the woman and hugged her saying " Hi mommy! Can I go on a journey with this trainer who just beat me?"  
"Of course honey! Anything you want!" replied the sorry excuse for a mom.  
"WHAT THE HECK!" exclaimed Black. " Have you been drinking Mrs.?" said Black  
"Tashkent. Tashkent is my last name. And no. We just let our daughter do what ever she wants!" replied  
"OK. I'll let her come with me" said Black with a sight.  
"Good. Take care of her now or I'll come kill you in you sleep!" said Mrs. Tashkent  
"OK! Got to go now! Bye!" said Black now wanting to get away from this lady.  
"OK! Bye now!"replied the now seeming evil Mrs. Tashkent.  
"BYE MOM!" screamed Zoey. They ran back to Black parents said good bye then left to go and get some last minute supplies and leave. "OK. All we need is two more Pokeballs and a potion or two and were good!" said Black checking the list he made earlier  
"OK" replied Zoey "Lets go get that stuff!" As they walked Black thought that secretly inside he was glad to have a friend on his journey. Then out of the blue "HEY BLACK AND STRANGE LITTLE GIRL!" shouted a young boy.  
"RED?" Black shouted back  
"YEP THATS ME BRO!" replied Black's long time friend Red.  
"YOU GOING TO GET SOME STUFF? CUZ I GOT ALL WE NEED IN MY BRAND NEW TRAINER BAG! MY MOM SAID I COULD COME WITH YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY! HOPE THATS OK!" said Red  
"Yeah that's fine bro! Your always welcome to come with me!" replied Black  
"Sweet! This is going to be awesome! By the way WHO THE HECK IS THIS GIRL?"  
"A new friend that's coming with us!" replied Black  
"OK. A friend of yours is a friend of mine!" said Red  
"OK! Then lets go!"

The trio soon found route 1. "Hey, Red by the way, what Pokemon did you get?" asked Black  
"Oh, oh yeah! I got a Bulbasuar!" said Red sending out his Pokemon. Black pulled his Pokedex out Bulbasuar, the seed Pokemon, for some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back. "COOL!" said Black  
"Yeah!" said Red  
"Hey you two I wanna battle you guys!" said a trainer.  
"Who us?" said Red and Black at the same time.  
"Yeah! Lets battle!"  
"OK. GO TEP!" said Black sending out Tep.  
"LETS WIN! GO BULBASUAR!" said Red directing Bulbasuar to get into a attack position.  
"OK! I'LL USE JOLTEON AND SCYTHER!" said the trainer. Black then wiped his Pokedex out Jolteon, the Lighting Pokemon, it controls 10,000-volts of power and can raise all the fur on its body as if they were sharp needles. "Uh oh" said Red  
"Tell me about it. But now on to Scyther!" replied Black Scyther, the Manist Pokemon, with ninja-like agility and speed, it can create the illusion there is more than one of its self. "Again, NOT GOOD!" said Red. "I know. BUT WE WILL WIN! By the way what is your name?" Black asked the trainer  
"I'm Reece. Now lets battle!" replied Reece  
"OK RED, LETS DO THIS!" shouted Black  
"Yeah. Lets battle!" replied Red


	6. Reece The Rival

"Hey Black why don't I get to battle?" said Zoey. "Because Red hasn't battled before and I need to help him." replied Black  
"Hey!" said Red  
"Just stating the truth bro!" said Black  
"Let get back to the battle" stated Red  
"Right! You move first Reece!"  
"Why let him move first! You move first!" said Red clueless of Blacks strategy  
"Yeah you move fist" agreed Reece, Black had a suspicion Reece had seen through his strategy.  
"Fine, Tep use ember on Scyther!" said Black hoping Tep could doge just as well as Lucario.  
"DOGE IT!" screamed Reece but it was no use Tep move faster than Reece could talk and landed a hit  
"NICE ONE, NOW MY TURN BULBASAUR USE RAZOR LEAF ON JOLTEON!" screamed Red  
"DOGE DOGE AND DOGE! DON'T LET THEM HIT YOU!" shouted Reece his Jolteon proved to be a worthy adversary and doged ever leaf that came at him. "HOW THE?" said Red  
"don't worry bro. You'll hit" said Black  
"My turn! Scyther use Slash! Then Jolteon use Thunder Wave! Aim them both at Tepig!" said Reece  
"DOGE IT FOR ME TEP!" said Black in reply Tep flipped and rolled and ran to doge the attacks but was hit by Jolteons Thunder Wave. "That's OK Tep Thunder Wave cannot be doged." said Black who had not realized that Tep had been paralyzed. "Scyther use slash again!" said Reece  
"Doge it Tep!" said Black  
"He can. He is paralyzed." said Reece smiling. Tep was then hit and thrown into the ground by Scyther and as the dust settled it reveled Tep had been knocked out. "NO!" shouted Black then out of the blue  
"Reece, you might want to look at you Jolteon." said Red with a smile  
"JOLTEON!" said Reece realizing that as Reece commanded Scyther Red had KO Jolteon.  
"Nice one bro! Now finish him!" said Black  
"GOT IT! BULBASUAR USE RAZOR LEAF AND HIT HIM IN THE FACE!" shouted Red in reply  
Bulbasuar not only did that but KO Scyther to by crit-hiting the Scyther. "WE WON!" said the two friends in unison. "Good job here is the prize money. And a revive for your Tep. Hope to batttle you again" said Reece  
"Yeah! Bye!" said Black and the three friend left to continue on the journey.


	7. The Gym

The trio walked along the route for several hours but finely they arrived at Flair Town. The town was not to big but not to small, had nice modern buildings and several street venders.  
"Look! There's a taco vendor! I'm so there!" said Red  
"Get me a taco or two! I'm going to get Tep to the Pokemon Center, you take Zoey with you. I'll be back soon!" said Black, he then went to find the Pokemon Center. He soon found it, it was two storys high with a nice red roof and P.C. On the side. "Pokemon Center" read Black he walked in gave his Pokemon to nurse Joy and went back to meet Red and Zoey. On his way back Black saw this girl, she was five foot two blond with brown streaks, she wore white t-shirt with a fire emblem on it, a black short sleeved jacket , blue jean shorts and black sneakers. Black went up and introduced himself "Hello I'm Black from Unova." said Black putting his hand out to shake  
"I'm Keegan, nice to meet you! I'm the Gym Leader Here! Are you here to challenge my Gym?" she replied to Black "Yeah I am!" said Black in shock "You sound shocked. Why?" she asked  
"I just thought the Gym Leader always was in the Gym." said Black in reply  
"Oh, we get out now and again! I'll see you at my Gym later!" she said has she left  
"Bye!" said Black and walked away.

Black went back found Red and Zoey, then they all went and got a room at the Pokemon Center and ate there tacos. "Hey, these are rely good tacos guys! Were did you get them?" asked Black  
"Bill's taco stand. The guy gave us half off." replied Red  
"Sweet. But any way I meet the gym leader. It's a girl." said Black  
"Was she hot?" asked Red questioningly  
"WHAT THE? I WILL NOT ANSWER THAT!" said an astonished Black  
"Why? Was she?" asked Zoey  
"STOP STOP AND STOP!" shouted Black in reply  
"OK OK OK!" said Red and Zoey  
"I'll be going and challenging her in the morning." said Black "But right now I'm going to bed. Good night you two, don't let Darkri kill you in you sleep." said Black  
"And don't let my mom kill you in YOUR sleep!" said Zoey cheerfuly  
"OK. I'll see you two in the morning!" said Red  
"GOOD NIGHT!" they all said at once for the last time, and they all soon fell asleep.


	8. Clash Of The Titans

As soon as Black woke up he went grabbed his Pokemon and headed of to find the Gym. It took a few minutes but he found it four blocks and a subway trip away from the Pokemon Center. Once there he gave a smile and headed for the door. As he opened it someone else on the other side opened it and knocked into him. "Sorry" said a tall young man  
"It's fine, I'm Black from Unova, nice to meet you!" said Black to the young man  
"I'm Henry from right here! And I just beat the Gym! I should go! Got to get to the next Gym! Bye Black!" said Henry  
"Bye!" replied Black, then he walked into the Gym.

In side the Gym sat Keegan riding around on a Rapidash, He flipped out his Pokedex Rapidash, the fire horse Pokemon, it gallops at nearly 150 mph. With its mane blazing ferociously, it races as if it were an arrow. "Sweet!"said Black  
"Oh! Your here! Finally!" said Keegan  
"Yeah! You ready to loose?" asked Black  
"I just did a couple minutes ago so I'm ready to loose again!" said Keegan in reply  
"OK! Lets battle!" said Black, both trainers took a side of the battle ground in which all Gyms have and prepared to battle. "Are you ready?" asked Keegan  
"Yeah. I'll be a gentlemen and let you go first" replied Black as he sent out Tep  
"I have a suspicion its a strategy not a gentlemanly thing. But what ever Rapidash use flame thrower on Tepig!" said Keegan  
"DODGE IT!" shouted Black, Tep flipped and rolled while shooting Ember from it's nose.  
"Just like it's Pokedex entry." said Keegan With amazement as her Rapidash fainted from all of Tep crit-hits. "what?" asked Black in puzzlement  
"Have you never read your own Pokemon Pokedex?" asked Keegan  
"Not till now."said Black flipping his Pokedex out Tepig, the fire pig Pokemon, it can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. "Sweet Tep! Never new that about you!" said Black  
"Good for you! Now GO Vulpix!" shouted Keegan  
"Cool! Now lets enter you into my Pokedex!" said Black moving his Pokedex towered Vulpix. Vulpix, the fox Pokemon, It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails. "Wow that's so cool! Were did you git it?" asked Black  
"Not telling. NOW VULPIX USE FIRE FANG!" replied Keegan  
"DODGE IT!" said Black but he was to late and Tep was hit. The little fox latched on and wasn't letting go. "Ram Vulpix into the wall!" shouted Black to Tep. Tep did so and knocked Vulpix of him, "NOW ,TEP, USE FLAME CHARGE!" commanded Black Tep did so but Keegan made a counter command "VULPIX USE TAKE DOWN!" said Keegan and they hit each other head on as they hit a cloak of smoke came and covered the battle and Black felt uneasy. "Tep? Are you OK?" said Black then the smoke cleared and reveled that both Pokemon fainted. "WHAT?" said Black and Keegan at the same time. "Lets send out are last Pokemon." said Keegan  
"Got it!" said Black and he sent out Lucario and Keegan sent a Flareon. Black whipped out his Pokedex for the last time in this battle Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. "Neat! You move first." said Black  
"No. You move first." she said with a smile, and in that moment Black new Flareon was her trump card and she planned not to go easy on him. "Got it. Lets win Lucario." he said with a nodded towered Lucario. "Lucari-Lucario." said Lucario and Black new he had said "Yeah. Lets do this!"


	9. End of The Battle

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" said Black  
"Counter the move with Flamethrower!" said Keegan and here Flareon did so and hit the piece of aura flying at it but the piece of aura just flew threw the flam and hit Flareon square in the face and made him Fly back a few inches. Flareon waged his head and jumped at Lucario using Fire fang "What? You didn't give it an attack?" said Black  
"Flareon knows my thoughts. I don't have to tell her what to do." said Keegan with a smile, but Black just refocused on the battle then all a sudden "Hello there master. It is me ,Lucario, I am using my move Psychic to communicate with you. What should I do?" asked Lucario  
"You know earthquake, right?" asked Black  
"Yes" replied Lucario  
"Then use it!" said Black and Lucario used Earthquake casing Flareon to fall into one of many holes made be Lucario's amazing earthquake. "Nice Lucario! Your the best!" said Black  
"I know, I can see inside you head remember?" replied Lucario but the Keegan said "Here Black, take this, it's the badge. You earned it. Thanks for the great battle. Just between you and me, your so better then that one kid"  
"Henry?" replied Black  
"Yeah him!" said Keegan  
"Got it, bye, I hope to see you again!" said Black  
"Yeah. See ya!" replied Keegan as Black left

Black went right to the first Pokemart and bought a badge case for his new badge, he then went and found Red and Zoey and showed him his new badge "Sweet!" said Red  
"Yeah! Cool!" said Zoey  
"Yeah, but lets go and hit route 2 and maybe make it to middle of the route and camp there for the night." said Black  
"Sweet! Lets do it!" said the other two in unison and they gathered up their stuff and were off.

About three hours later the trio deiced to make camp so they went found a nice flat area. Black then pulled out a box of matches which were snatched from his hand by Red "OOOOOOO Fire!" said Red "Give me that Back! I'll just have Tep light the Fire." said Black sending Tep out and telling him to light the fire, they then eat some tacos which Red had some how kept fresh and went to bed. As Black lay in with Lucario resting up against the oak tree to his right and Tep cuddling next to him, Black though about how great his journey was and how much he loved his Pokemon and he then drifted to sleep as a little Eevee wandered out of the bushes next to him and cuddled up next to Black and Tep and fell asleep with the rest of them.


	10. JETS!

Black woke to the sound of an Pokemon crawling in his bag, so he got up but as he got up Eevee popped out rolling a Pokeball with it's nose Black made a small happy scream and slowly walked over to Eevee, "Hey there Eevee, do you want to be on my team?" asked Black  
"Eeev-eev-eevee!" replied Eevee  
"Translation, Yes." said Lucario in Black's head  
"OK, give me the Pokeball." said Black, Eevee than rolled the Pokeball to him and jumped at it as it was thrown at him. Black then took Eevee back out of the Pokeball and put him on his shoulder "I'm going to name you Jets, Because I'm going to evolve you into a Vaporeon!" said Black  
"I got a Water Stone right here if you want it" said a sleppy Zoey  
"NO WAY! HECK YES I'LL TAKE IT!" replied Black in Joy, he picked the Water Stone and grinned "In five minutes I will have caught and evolved and Eevee! That's got to be a recorded!" said Black as he gave the stone to Jets, Then a flash of blue light that surrounds Jets it grows a fish like tail then a white cone-like thing surrounds its neck, a fish like fin replaces each ear and one grows on the top of his head the light starts to fade and fade then it finally completely fades away and there stood a Vaporeon. Black smiled and picked up Jets and huged him. "Lets win the league bud! Now lets pack camp up and go!" said Black  
"Lets eat and then do that." said Red  
"We'll eat when we get to Aqua Town" replied Black and they packed up and headed on their way. When they made it to Aqua Town the trio went right to the Pokemon Center and found out that there was a pool there "Hey! You guys wana go to the pool?" asked Black  
"YES" replied the other two so they went to the pool and let there Pokemon out to play and jumped in them selves ( after changing into swim suites of cores ) and frolicked I the water for hours in tell it was dinner time and they went found Bill's taco stand ( it was popular in Knova ) ate their food and went to bed with full belly's and Happy dreams.


	11. Chapter 11: At Last, The Battle

Chapter 11 At Last, The Battle.

Black awoke early and jumped out of bed got, dressed, ate, checked his Pokemon, and left for the Gym. Once he got there he checked his clock, it read 6:45 A.M.

"Fifteen minutes ahead of schedule and he went inside. He walked in to find that the floor had been opened up and filled with water.

"Hummm. That's interesting." said Black, then all of a sudden a turtle and Boy jumped out, Black immediately recognized the boy to be the Gym, but had to flip out his Pokedex to recognize the Pokemon. _Wartortle, the turtle Pokemon, It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity._

"Wow. Impressive." said Black

"Yeah, you here to battle? Said the Leader

"Do you want me close the pool up?" asked the Gym Leader, Black thought for a second.

"Yeah I'm here to battle and could you not close the pool for the first round and then could you close the pool for the second and third round? And what is you name" asked Black

"Yeah we can do that and my name is Ryan. Lets Battle." said Ryan, they took there sides of the battle field and sent their fist Pokemon out, Ryan returned his Wartotle and sent out a Prinplup, Black sent out Jets and pulled his Pokedex out and looked up Jets moves and read Prinplup's Pokedex entry _Prinplup, the penguin Pokemon, Because every prinplup considers itself to be most impotent, they can never form a group._ Hummm.

"OK, lets battle!" said Black

"Yes, lets" said Ryan

"You move fist." said Black

"I was planning on doing it any way so great! Now, Principle use Brine!" said Ryan

"Dodge it and use Acid Armor!" said Black hoping to raise his defense, It worked and the battle consisted of Dodging and attacking and stat raising for longer than it should have but soon Jets defense could not be risen higher and Black went for a Ice Beam attack and made a crit-hit on Principle knocking him out."Nice one Jets now lets keep going and lets no close the pool this turn!"said Black, Jets made a happy back flip out of the water and splashed back into the water "OK, let go, LOMBRE!" shouted Ryan in reply, Black flpped his Pokedex out and it said Lombre, the jolly Pokemon, It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots a angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. "Ha. This will be fun" said Black and thought up a way to beat the Pokemon, Ryan told Lobmre to fake out but was KO immediately by Jets Blizzard, Black just smiled, then Ryan pulled his trump Card, Wartortle, "Wartortle, use Skull Bash!" said Ryan

"DODGE!' shouted Black but he was to late, Jets had been KO by Wartortle, Black sent out Lucario in silence, and prepared to battle, "don't worry, your doing better then the last two that chalangend me." reasured Ryan.

"Thanks, now lets battle." said Black determend to win

"Right. Lets go." replied Ryan


	12. Chapter 12: Our Backs To The Wall

Chapter 12 Our Backs to the Wall

Black and Lucario had a in-head exchange and made a strategy to take down Wartortle, the plan was to break a many holes in the floor and then, once Wartortle was taken by temptation of swimming, send several Aura Spheres down to track him. The plan worked, but Wartortle wasn't knocked out.

"How did he survive that?" Black thought to Lucario.

"I don't know, but how about I Ice Punch the area were he is and then he wont have a footing" replied Lucario, but the plan back fired and Wartortle used the ice to speed up a Skull Bash and almost KO Lucario.

"Our backs might be to the wall but we will win." said Black to Ryan.

"We will see." replied Ryan, Black and Lucario had the same thought at once "Lets use Earthquake." and they did so making cracks in the steel that covered the pool but not hitting Wartortle. But this turned out in their favor. Wartortle tried to jump in the water but it was still covered in ice and the blow confused him, Lucario didn't have to ask for permission he just ran up to Wartortle and Ice Punched him knocking him out and winning Black his second badge. He thanked Ryan for the battle and left the Gym and went back to the Pokemon Center.

When he got back he showed his new badge off and got praise from his friends, so to celebrate they went to Bill's Taco stand and spent 400 Pokedollars on tacos. They went back to the Pokemon Center and played in the pool and went to bed. They woke up in the morning and packed up and headed out to route 3. about three hours into route 3 they found Henry.

"hey, Henry wanna Battle?" asked Black.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" replied Henry jumping up.

"This is going to be awesome!" said Black. Suddenly, the ground blew apart and the four trainers blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13: Team Night Slash

**Re: My ( as in Blacks ) Pokemon story**  
**on: **May 16, 2013, 15:31

Quote

Yeah... NEW CHAPTER... hope you like it

Chapter 13 Team Night Slash

Black awoke too the sound of laughter, a man, about six foot five stood above him holing three Pokeballs and laughing and not noticing Black had awoken. Black reached for Jets to knock this man unconscious but he could not find Jets Pokeball, then "MASTER! SAFE US!" said Lucario, then Black realized it, the Pokeballs the man had were his. Black was furious, he jumped on to his feet and lunged at the man, the man was shocked and stopped laughing just in time to be knocked unconscious by Black. Black picked up the Pokeballs and sent Jets, Tep, and Lucario out to help him find his friends, and retrieve their Pokemon if they were stolen. They walked around and found a crater about thirty yards away from were Black awoke. "Wow. We flew far." said Black realizing that this is were he and Henry were going to battle so he looked around the crater and found an unconscious Henry in the tall grass about ten yards from the crater. He woke Henry up and told him what happened and then Henry checked to make sure he had his Pokemon, he did. "Lets sit and eat some food and then look for Red and Zoey." said Black  
"Yeah, then our Pokemon will get a rest, I'm sure the blast shook them up a bit too." replied Henry  
"Your right." said Black, they ate and rested for about an hour and then got up to look for Red and Zoey, Black sent Jets back out and then Henry sent out a Houndoom. "Wow!" said Black looking for his Pokedex, then he realized that the man must have taken that too and Black didn't know so he never retrieved it. So the too went looking for the Pokedex but the man had all ready awoke and left so they went looking for Red and Zoey. Several hours later Black found Red bag, filled to the brim with tacos. "Oh no. they took Red and Zoey. Red would die before leaving his tacos." said Black shocked, so the too went to the crater and for the fist time realized there was a titanium bunker in the crater, so the too climbed down and went in side, once in side they found a peace of paper on a clip bored with "REGISTRATION FOR TEAM NIGHT SLASH" printed on it,  
"These people must be Team Night Slash, hummmm, lets keep going and lets hope we find Red and Zoey." said Black  
"Yeah, and lets hope there alive." said Henry  
"You sir, are a ray of sun shine." replied Black, then they left too find Red and Zoey.

They found them in a glass box, unconscious and laying there dead like, "RED! ZOEY WAKE UP!" shouted Black, Red slowly came too then he realized his tacos were gone. "MY TACOS! NO!" screamed Red, "Calm down, lets get you out of here, I got your tacos right here." said Black  
"Thank God." said Red with a sigh of relief. They pounded and pounded and could not get the glass to break, so Black used Jets to use Hydro Pump and that finely broke the glass and after making sure they had their Pokemon they fled. And didn't stop running till they got to Celsius Town.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Friend

Chapter 14 A New Friend

They four friends went to the Pokemon Center, told the police/officer Jenny what happened and checked out a room. "Hey, Black, could I bunk with you guys tonight?" asked Henry  
"Yeah sure." said Black  
"Oh, this is so cool! More people!" said Red as they went to there room, once there Black pulled his Pokedex out (He had grabbed it off a table as they had fled Team Night Slash's hide out) and looked up were the Pokemon Metang lived. "Sweet! There are a few, and when in say that I mean like 3, living here in Celsius Town. We'll ask nurse Joy if she knows where we can find one." said Black  
"Lets gets some rest and get one in the morning." said Henry  
"Yeah, OK, night." Said the other three and they went to bed.

In the morning they ask Nurse Joy and they were in luck, she had an abandoned on at the Pokemon Center, so they went to the back and found a Metang, a very sad looking one, once they walked in it perked right up and flew right up to Black and hugged him. "It was abandoned a few hours ago by this couple who said there son Black would come pick it up." said Nurse Joy  
"Hey! That's my mom and dad!" said Black, then  
"BEEP BEEP" it was the Xtransever  
"Hey Honey! We just left a Metang at the Celsius Town Pokemon Center for you! Have to go have fun with your new Pokemon!" said His mom popping on and off the Xtransever screen in 5 seconds flat.  
"Impressive." said Red at the speed of the call  
"Yeah, but it looks like this is my Metang, I'll name you Titan, Thanks for holding him nurse Joy! Said Black as they left.

They went and found a Bill's taco stand, ate some tacos and helped Red stock up on some more, and talked. "So, munch munch munch, how you going to battle the Gym leader?" asked Henry while eating a taco. "Oh, I'm going to, munch munch gulp, use Lucario fist, then Tep, then Titan, and if needed Jets." replied Black swallowing his taco. "OK!" said the other three and they all grabbed another taco.

"OK, all done Lets go find the Gym!" said Black running to Beet Henry and Reece there. He beet them there and walked in, he saw a boy with a Lapras, It was so beautiful he forgot to pull is Pokedex out. "I'm here for a battle." said Black in aw of Lapras as Henry and Reece fell in the Gym, tying to push past each other, "OK, by the way, I'm Grey, and I accepted your challenge challenger." sad the Gym Leader, Grey, in reply. "OK, Lets battle" said Black ready for Henry and Reece to witness how strong he had became. He smiled and pulled out his Pokedex.


End file.
